unrealfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Rrajigar Mine
thumb|right|250px Rrajigar Mine jest trzecim poziomem w kampanii single player Unreala. ; Autor : Cliff Bleszinski ; Opis : Gracz w trakcie swojej przygody trafia na górne poziomy kompleksu kopalnianego rasy Skaarj. Kryształy niezwykle poszukiwanego minerału Tarydium zwisają ze ścian jaskiń, zaś dolne poziomy wypełniają baseny z lawą. Kilkoro niewolników Nali oczekuje pomocy naszego bohatera. ; Uwaga : Nie należy mylić z mapą Deathmatch w grze UT2004 DM-Rrajigar. Opis przejścia Another contrast now as you move from the open areas of NyLeve's Falls on a sunny day to within a claustrophobic mining facility. However this route is the only one open to you, so follow it you must. Be prepared because things are about to get really nasty. Now, proceed to the end of the corridor in which you start so that you reach the mine entrance. Make sure you have selected the Automag, because your first critters are just around the corner. In the first room you will see two exits. There is a LesserBrute patrolling the one on the left, so take him out from a distance, remaining on the walkway on which you are standing. Then collect the Automag and Clips from an unfortunate prisoner's corpse to the right. Notice how the wall at the end of the walkway is in shadow; shadows are always worth investigating in Unreal, so use your Flashlight (select it and use your inventory use key to turn it on and off) to illuminate the area. A small tunnel will be revealed; follow it to collect an Assault Vest at the end. Returning to the starting area, there is a mining cart which you can drop down into to find another prisoner's corpse, a Clip and a Health Pack. Further Clips can be found on the larger metal crates in the middle of the room, so push the small crate up to the bigger ones and use it as a step. Head now to the door that the LesserBrute was patrolling. It is signed to the Force Field Control Area 1. Well you haven't seen the force field yet, so let's check it out first. Take the other exit from the start area, into a rock tunnel illuminated by blue tarydium crystals. There will be a small quake as you enter; also watch out for the Tentacle on the ceiling. The next room is guarded by a LesserBrute. Kill it, then head over to the other corner on this side of the room where there are 3 Clips. Collect what you need then walk over to the force field. The aforementioned force field is barring a corridor 2. That is not all there is to be done here though. The red barrel on a nearby ledge contains unstable Tarydium, so shoot it and it will blow up taking a nearby wall with it. Leap up on to the ledge (it can be done) and follow the revealed tunnel, using your Flashlight or a Flare if required. The small cave at the end contains a Health Pack, and corpses of a prisoner and a Nali. The Nali's diary is nearby 3. You have seen all there is to see here; you need to deactivate the force field now so return to the start area and head for the door to the Force Field Control Area. Enter the corridor and press the button to call the lift. Stand on the lift and it will descend automatically; a small ledge behind you as you descend contains a Clip if you need it. Now follow the walkway - mind the Tentacle on the way - collecting the Clip and trying not to fall into the lava until you reach the next corridor. Collect the Clip as you enter the corridor, then follow it. You will pass a collection of human corpses along the way which you can ignore for now, and upon rounding the corner after that will meet a Tentacle and wooden crates containing a Health Pack and a very useful Shield Belt armour item. Soon you will come to a room with two power beams on the left and two switches on the right, plus two consoles also identifying the power beams as the Force Field power sources 4,5. First things first, collect Clips from behind the power beams. Then press the two switches. The power beams will die and the music will stop, and the messages on the consoles will change 6,7. Now set back off down the corridor. You should notice the corpses now, because barriers will suddenly close walling you in. What happened here to kill so many people in such a small space? You are trapped, so get your Automag ready. Next, the lights will go out one by one from the far end of the corridor, plunging you into darkness. Toss a couple of Flares to help you keep your bearings. Be prepared for this - shortly after the lights are all out, sections of wall at either end of the section of corridor will open and, to the accompaniment of blinking red light, emergency claxons and fast urgent music, out will come bounding your first SkaarjScout. He is fast and deadly, so dispose of him quickly. When he is dead, the barriers will be withdrawn. Collect two Flares, a Clip and a Health Pack from the new alcoves, then head back out to the walkway by the lava. Now return to starting area via the lift. Be warned, two LesserBrutes will have appeared at the lift and at the start area, so keep your Automag at the ready. Proceed to the door that was previously barred by the force field 8. Enter the corridor, collecting Tarydium Shards as you go. Follow the corridor until you reach a lift, then ride it down. As the lift goes back up it reveals two Clips beneath if you need them. The next corridor arrives eventually at a walkway over lava; watch out for the Tentacles and the LesserBrute patrolling the area. If you go left at the walkway, a Tarydium barrel can be used to blow up two wooden crates, one of which contains a box of 50 Bullets. Beware as you approach the walkway however as part of it will collapse into the lava. Now head the other way along the walkway, where a short corridor on the right contains two Health Packs. Continuing along the walkway another section collapses so watch out. Tip: If you fall into the lava, follow it round underneath the walkway. A lift will descend and you can use it to get back on to dry ground by the two Health Packs mentioned above. At the next junction you are faced with a choice; the left path, the middle path or the right path. You can hear a Skaarj growling on the left, so don't go there yet. A Nali can be heard praying to the right, and you don't want to draw him to the attention of the Skaarj as the Skaarj will probably murder him. So instead, take the middle path and follow the corridor. Collect Clips and Tarydium Shards as you go. Now the SkaarjScout you heard growling may come and meet you in the corridor. Most likely however he will be operating a console and you will find that you come out behind him. Either way, dispose of him quickly without leading him onto the Nali. The console he was operating has a message 9. Head now to the left, along the walkway over the lava again, back in the direction of the junction. Collect the VoiceBox inventory item as you go from behind a pillar. Now go off to the left, where the Nali can be heard praying. When you see the Nali, don't shoot him. Never shoot the Nali, because the more you shoot them, or let them get killed, the less helpful all the Nali will be to you as a whole. This particular Nali beckons for you to follow him; do so, but grab Tarydium Shards and Health Packs from the crates first. The Nali will lead you down the middle corridor and will open a secret compartment in the wall, where there will be further Tarydium Shards and a very useful Stinger weapon. Follow this corridor now to its end, so that you arrive back at the Skaarj's console, and this time make a right. A gap with lava below and a low beam blocks your way; shoot the red plate on the wall over the lava and the beam will rise, making a handy bridge. Cross the gap, and take out the Tentacle hiding round the corner. Collect the Clip, and select the Stinger. Enter the cave on the right, and you will be greeted by a SkaarjScout who drops in from above. He is best taken out with the Stinger's secondary fire mode. Mercifully now the action music from the first fight has stopped and is no longer doing your head in. Having disposed of the Skaarj, shoot the tarydium barrels at the far end to open a hole in the wall. Follow the new tunnel - collecting a Health Pack as you go - into the next room where a LesserBrute will greet you. Now, step up to the lever on the left and press it. Buttons will be revealed on the central column. Press all four to open the doors around the room. Doing so will release an angry SkaarjScout whom you should dispose of. The two corridors revealed each lead to the same lift, and each contain two Tentacles and a Clip. Not much to choose really, take either or both. Ride the lift up to the corridor above, being sure to collect the Shield Belt from the alcove at the far end of said corridor (the Belt will only be available if the Nali has survived unscathed). Enter the next area - balconies over the room below - and grab the Stinger and Tarydium Shards. Dispose of the SkaarjScout lurking beyond the central column. You might also take this opportunity to kill the Tentacle that snipes from a walkway above. Collect Health Packs from crates in the alcove on the left, then follow the corridor off to the right. More music will start as you enter the next room. Kill the Tentacle here then shoot the Tarydium Barrels to clear your passage to the next area. Beyond is another room where you will be met by a SkaarjScout and another Tentacle. Round the corner is another Tentacle and beyond that a mechanism to access the upper balcony. Don't go there yet though; instead, use your Flashlight (if your batteries are low then use a Flare) to illuminate the shadow behind the crates to the left, and follow the revealed tunnel to get a very useful +100 Super Health Pack. Now return and head for the large red control switch in the next room. Remove the crate from the lift pad as instructed 10. Before using the lift however grab the Flare from the corner under the balcony. Now, press the switch to summon the lift. Like the sign said, don't stand underneath or the effect will not be as planned. Climb aboard the lift when it has descended - the crate aboard contains a Clip - and ride up to the balcony. Collect the Automag at the top (there's also a clip on the metal box below the balcony). Further along the balcony you will find a LesserBrute and a Tentacle to dispose of. Collect Tarydium Shards from the crates in the alcove, then continue down the next walkway, taking out a further LesserBrute as you go. Follow the corridor until you reach a Nali who will beckon to you, but don't follow him yet. Tread carefully here; head out into the next room which contains mining carts, until you see the SkaarjScout at the consoles. Try and kill it without it seeing the Nali. Hopefully the Nali will have remained at the entrance, but if it has come in it is as good as dead and there's nothing you can do to save it. If however you are successful, then the Nali will operate the consoles to open an alcove with a very useful Assault Vest. As you kill the Skaarj, he will drop a Health Pack should you need it. Pause now to collect Tarydium Shards from an alcove in the other corner of the room, and to read the two consoles, one of which warns you of unstable bridges in the lower half of the mine 11,12. Head down the next walkway now. A Tentacle along the way lurks above crates containing Tarydium Shards; having disposed of that, move on and drop down at the end to the next corridor below. To the right here are Health Packs and a drop back to earlier in the level, beware of the SkaarjScout that drops in behind you if you go that way. Head now the other direction and you will reach a bridge. First things first, take out the LesserBrute who shoots from the platform on the left. Now, look at the bridge; these bridges are unsafe as stated by the consoles, and tend to collapse. You have a choice. You can sprint along via the Tarydium Shards behind the pillar and hope that you don't get chucked into the lava below, or you can climb the bridge frame which is safe, collecting the Clip at the top. This second choice has the added advantage that you can easily make the jump to the area on the left where there is a Shield Belt. If you do get chucked in, it's only shallow so follow the tunnel beneath where you came in (watch out as the ceiling collapses) to the lift at the other end where there are also two boxes of 50 Bullets and a Health Pack. Now return to the main walkway after the first bridge. Round the corner are a LesserBrute and a Nali, so once again try to prevent the Nali from getting killed. The Nali, as long as he has survived and you haven't shot him or any other Nali so far, will open a cave containing a Dispersion Pistol Powerup, which significantly increases the power of your first weapon's primary fire mode permanently. Tip: You can draw the LesserBrute's fire away from the Nali if you drop into the lava pit below the ledge before it sees you, then jump from landmass to landmass and climb the plank to tackle the LesserBrute. Cross the second bridge - I recommend using the frame as you can then catch the Clip on the door frame ahead - and head down the next tunnel, dealing with the Tentacle on the ceiling. Entering the next room beware of the SkaarjScout who jumps down from above. Continue through the next room where there is a Health Pack, and into an area with a balcony, a lift and pillars. A SkaarjScout on the balcony will come down the lift and attack at this point, so dispose of him, then collect Tarydium Shards and a Health Pack from crates behind the pillars. Use the lift to access the balcony where there is a Stinger in a crate, and a ledge where a SkaarjScout is guarding the next walkway below. Kill the Skaarj and collect the two ASMD Cores (ASMD ammo) from his ledge. Drop down onto the left-hand of the two beams and follow it, where you will eventually find two Clips and be able to drop down on to some crates to get a Shield Belt. If you require any more Clips, then return back up the ramp behind to the room with the lift, and this time take the right hand beam. You will eventually reach two Clips at the other end. Almost there now. Drop down onto the crossroads, where the closed door is locked. Take instead the route which is off to the right when you first enter this area, towards the lift. Collect what you require of the Health Pack and Tarydium Shards here; you might also be well advised to dispose of the tarydium barrels here, as you are about to be involved in a firefight. Press the switch, and the lift will descend, bringing a LesserBrute down with it. Take him out, then ride the lift yourself. You will rise to a catwalk with railings going through a room with large ventilation fans on either side. Sprint along making sure that you don't get sucked off by the fast fan where there is a break in the railing (strafe to the left as you pass the broken railing), and shoot down the glass door at the end. Enter the control room, collecting Tarydium Shards if necessary, and press the three cross-shaped switches. Return along the catwalk. At the second set of fans on the way back, hop off the railing into the fan pipe on the left where the fan is moving very slowly and doesn't hurt you. Collect the Assault Vest from behind. Stepping out of the tube, follow the air conditioning duct and return to the crossroads. The door to the right is now open, so step through and - hooray - you've completed the level! Wiadomości Translatora # "Force Field Control Area" # "Force field intact. All systems normal." # "Harobed Village is on the other side of the mountains. I will wait until the two suns have set and proceed through Rrajigar mine. It is the only way." # "Force Field power source one status is active." # "Force Field power source two status is active." # "WARNING: Force Field power source one status is inactive. Security Condition Two reached." # "WARNING: Force Field power source two status is inactive. Security Condition Two reached." # "WARNING! Force Field de-activated. Intruder detected in Section C-6. Eliminate any unauthorised presence." # "WARNING: Intruder detected in Sections C-6 and D-8. All personnel are responsible for patrolling their local area." # "NOTE: Area must be clear for transport lift to perform properly." # "ALERT: Nali slave resistance detected in Sector 3A. Lethal force authorised to suppress rebellious activity." # "WARNING: Access bridges in lower half of mine are unsafe. Proceed with caution." Kategoria:Kampania Unreal